be happy
by over the dreams
Summary: - y... ahora que sabes como alcanzar la felicidad... ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Preguntó mirando el cielo estrellado-. Sonic: No lo se... tal vez ser feliz más seguido. -respondió con una sonrisa-.
1. cooperar

**Hola chicos y chicas les traigo una nueva historia :3 3**

 **Esta historia se trata de pequeñas historias que hablan sobre sonic y algunos momentos que él vivió los cuales tienen pequeñas enseñanzas las cuales te enseñan a ser feliz de ahí el título.**

 **En este fic aparecerá mi Oc christine balance the cat (si es la chica de la imagen que utilice en este fic y si el dibujo lo hice yo). En este fic será amiga de sonic espero que no les moleste. En fin disfruten y tengan piedad por favor.**

 **disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de SEGA, todos excepto mi fic.**

diálogos.

-acciones-

 _pensamientos._

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Be happy**

se encontraban los dos amigos sentados en una pradera mirando el cielo estrellado. Ella acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que había luna llena y el solo estaba allí para hacerle compañía.

Sonic: Asi que...¿dices que no es tan difícil alcanzar la felicidad? -preguntó comenzando la conversación sin apartar su mirada del cielo-.

Christine: Así es sonic, se que es difícil creer que en un mundo como este sea fácil ser feliz... pero hay muchas maneras de lograrlo, aunque sea por unos minutos. -respondió-

Sonic: Bien, tenemos toda la noche. -dijo recostandose en el pasto- soy todo oídos.

Christine: En realidad, son muchas como para decirlas todas. -respondió sacando de su chaqueta un cuaderno negro con detalles morados, lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo intentando encontrar algo- Pero te diré mis tres preferidas.

Sonic: -Quitado su mirada del cielo para ver a la gata sentada a su lado- Te escucho.

Christine: -sonríe-.

 **...¿Tienes presente esos favores... Que son molestos y no estás obligado a hacer?...**

( **lugar:** chao garden **tiempo:** medio dia)

Amy: por favor sonic, sera solo por dos horas. -Dijo suplicante al erizo el cual estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol, mirándola con aburrimiento sin entender el porqué de lo que estaba por hacer-.

 **... Los cuales, sin saber exactamente porqué, acabas aceptando de mala gana...**

Sonic: Hpm... Esta bien Amy, iré contigo a ver una película. -respondió rindiéndose ante las súplicas de la eriza rosada, la cual lo veía con suma felicidad-.

 **... A veces la persona que te los pide sabe que en realidad no tienes ganas de hacerlo...**

 **(** **lugar:** cine **hora:** 8:00 pm **)**

Sonic miraba con aburrimiento las dos pancartas de las películas disponibles para esa noche. Una de romance y otra de terror, Sonic sabía que Amy preferiría mil veces la de romance, pero él por su parte, quería ver la de terror en vez de la clásica película cursi donde estaban esas parejas melosas besandose por cualquier bobada.

Amy: ¡Sonic!-Gritó acercándose a él con los dos boletos en la mano- tengo los boletos, adentro compraremos las palomitas y las bebidas.

Sonic: Muy bien -respondió sin interés- vamos entonces- dijo caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la película romantica-.

Amy: sonikku, ¿a donde vas? la película que veremos está de este lado- preguntó apuntando el pasillo de la película de terror-.

Sonic: ¿que? yo pense que tu querías... ¿Sabes que? olvida lo que dije, vamos. -respondió rápidamente dirigiéndose a su verdadero destino-.

 **... Así que hace lo posible para que te sientas a gusto...**

 **(sala del cine)**

 ***N/A: Imaginen que están viendo Destino final 5 o algo asi. Ya saben, la clasica pelicula de terror donde los personajes mueren cada 5 minutos.**

Sonic miraba contento la película. Amy había comprado los mejores asientos en la sala y muy buena comida, de verdad que estaba disfrutando el momento, no como Amy que estaba sentada a su lado muerta de frío y super asustada, ella abrazaba sus rodillas con desesperación tanto por el frío que provocaba el aire acondicionado, como por el miedo que la hacía temblar. No iban ni por la mitad de la película y ella ya quería que terminara.

Sonic sintió que su silla temblaba y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de lo mal que estaba la eriza, él sabía que ella hizo todo lo que hizo por él, asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos y èl se sintió mal por eso.

 **...si esa persona fue capaz de hacer eso por ti, es tu turno de hacer algo por ella...**

Con ese pensamiento en mente Sonic alzó el brazo de la silla que los separaba y recostó a Amy sobre su hombro, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano.

Amy:-totalmente sonrojada- So-Sonic ¿que estas hacien..?.

Sonic: shh... Estás temblando, decidí abrazarte por qué no me gustaría que nuestra cita fuera arruinada porque te dió bronquitis o te vino un ataque cardiaco- bromeó sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla-.

 **...Eso que acabas de hacer se llama cooperar, y dime ¿no te sientes feliz con eso?...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **Hi chicos y chicas, para empezar esta será una historia de tre pequeños drabbles o como se escriba, para aclarar esto no es un sonamy osea si se que parece pero no lo es no tratará de sonic y amy si no de otras cosas, si se pregunta de dónde salió esta historia le aclaró enseguida que no se que corchos estoy escribiendo, solo se me ocurrió, quise escribirlo en mi cuaderno, hice la imagen bla bla bla...**

 **si les gusto por favor déjenme un review y un follow eso me ayuda a saber que les interesa lo que hago.**

 **tratare de subir el otro capitulo la otra semana aunque empezaré a escribirlo en mi compu mañana, otra cosa que les quiero decir es que mi próxima historia si será un sonamy asi que espero que me apoyen porque asta donde se no se me da bien el romance,**

 **nos leemos. bye bye.**


	2. risa

**Hola y buenos** **días, tardes y noches a todos ustedes.**

 **Damas y caballeros he regresado y los drabbles regresaron conmigo asi que disfruten y dejen sus reviews, yo los aprecio y ustedes lo saben :3**

 **je je los dejo.**

 **disclaimer: los personajes como Sonic el erizo son pertenecientes a SEGA**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Be happy**

 **...Una situación similar es cuando haces algo ridículo y al igual que la situación anterior, no sabes cómo carajos terminaste asi...**

Sonic: ¿ _cómo carajos llegué a esto? -_ pensó

la situación es que nuestro amado erizo se encontraba jugando a la fiesta de té con cream, mientras vestía un sombrero de gala y tenía en su cuello un moño de fiesta elegante de color rojo. Sin mencionar que hacía un esfuerzo inhumano (zoomorfo) por acomodar su trasero en esa pequeña silla.

Sonic: _Esto no puede ser peor-_ pensó mientras agarraba una galleta de la mesa- _bueno al menos la comida no está tan mal._

Cream: ¿gusta un poco más de té sir Sonic?- preguntó tiernamente la conejita mientras agarraba la tetera y estiraba su mano para servir el té al pobre erizo.

 **...As caído muy bajo ya, ahora imagina que alguien te vea y no pueda evitar reírse...**

De repente se escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente para después escuchar la voz de cierta eriza rosa.

Amy: ¡Cream, ya llegue! tu madre me dijo que le hiciera el favor de...- cayó al ver la divertida escena junto con la cara atónita y avergonzada del erizo.

Sonic: NO - TE -ATREVAS. -Amenazó pues Amy tenía la cara de alguien que aguantaba una risa tremenda, y de hecho, así era-.

Sonic: Amy, hablo en serio -Dijo seriamente pero no sirvió nada pues Amy ya se estaba ahogando en risa-.

Amy: lo-lo siento Sonic...ja ja... e-es que te ves ridículo.- trató de disculparse en vano porque después de terminar la frase no pudo evitar reír mas-.

 **...En vez de enojarte y tirar todo, como tenías pensado hacer, podrías poner las cosas a tu favor y reírte con los demás...**

Sonic: ¿ah si? dame un segundo y te muestro quien se ve ridículo -Respondió y en menos de un segundo Amy estaba sentada en la silla con el sombrero de Sonic y un bigote dibujado en la cara mientras Sonic la miraba desde su asiento con una sonrisa juguetona- y dígame lord rose ¿es ese un nuevo sombrero?

Esta vez fue el turno de Cream para reírse a lo cual Amy respondió lanzándole un cojín en la cara y ella se lo lanzó a Sonic y asi empezó la guerra de almohadas.

Después de unas horas en las cuales metieron todo en orden se encontraban dos erizos y una coneja dormidos en un cómodo sofá.

 **... A esta situación se le pueden dar varios nombres... P** **erdón, amistad, compañerismo... A mi me gusta llamarlo risa... Tanto es la risa lo que te hizo estar feliz ¿no?...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **OK este drabble salió más corto de lo que pensé asi que les dejo esta pequeña historia de compensación.**

 **Explicarme el hecho**

Sonic: a ver si entendí- dijo mirando a la gata sentada en el sofá, la cual estaba leyendo un libro- vienes del futuro.

Christine: si, de 2000 años en el futuro para ser más exactos. -exclamó sin interés pasando la hoja de su libro-.

Sonic: y viniste a esta época para cumplir con tu labor de... ¿como dijiste que se llamaba? ¿espectadora?.

Christine: si asi es, soy como una historiadora, solo que los datos que publicó son 100% exactos ya que yo misma viajo en el tiempo para asegurarme de que sea así.

Sonic: ok, ahora ¿podrías explicarme el hecho de que has estado espiándome como toda una acosadora desde que llegaste a esta época?.-preguntó con un deje de rabia.

Christine: oye oye oye en primera me bajas ese tono- dijo cerrando su libro enojada- en segunda yo no soy una acosadora, soy una espectadora lo que significa que tengo que observar sin interferir en la situación en la cual me encuentro, para después entregar los datos que he recolectado a los escritores que se encargaran de publicar la historia y tu mi estimado héroe eres parte importante de la historia de Mobius, Asi que tengo que escribir sobre ti. y en tercera has hecho demasiadas preguntas ya, ahora me toca a mi.

Sonic: adelante, puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar.

Christine: ¿podrías explicarme el echo de que el héroe de Mobius, que ha vencido a múltiples villanos y salvado muchas veces el planeta e incluso el universo de estos villanos, salga huyendo de una chica tres años menor que el?.- preguntó-

Sonic:...etto... ¡oh, ya se me hizo tarde para ir a casa de tails!, ¡adiós!-esclamo y luego se echo a correr fuera de la casa-

Christine: ¡Sonic!, ¡esta es la casa de tails!- grito parándose del sofá para intentar alcanzarlo- ¡tienes que responderme!, ¡¿sabes cuantas cuantas personas morirían por saber la respuesta?! ¡Sonic vuelve acá!.

* * *

 **jejeje... de donde me salen este tipo de cosas... :,(... en fin quería dejarles esto para rellenar un poco el cap y que ustedes puedan conocer mas a mi fic, (mas información sobre este en mi biografia) quería decirles que me siento un poco insegura con esto de escribir verán no estoy segura de si soy lo suficientemente buena para esto asi que les pregunto ¿debería continuar? siento que mis historias no son buenas y si de verdad fuera asi dejaría de ser escritora para dedicarme mas a la lectura y no molestar a nadie con mi mediocridad asi que dejen sus rewiens y díganme que piensan.**

 **le quería dar gracias a Cote-dark- dangerous- love por su apoyo y por sus fics que son realmente buenos, si estas leyendo esto dark eres realmente una amiga y te agradezco todo**

 **sin mas q** **ue decir...** **¡** **nos leemos!**


	3. generosidad

**hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el tercer y ultimo cap de este fic. 3 3 3**

 **y por ende este será mucho mas largo que los dos últimos asi que disfruten.**

 **también quería decirles que el foro esmeralda madre:**

forum/Esmeralda-Madre/185386/

 **tiene un nuevo reto que cumplir, yo por mi parte ya me inscribí y estoy esperando la respuesta, es el reto mas reciente y quería que ustedes lo probaran ya que es muy fácil de escribir.**

 **en cuanto a Christine quiero que la imagine vestida exactamente como Blaze solo que con la chaqueta de color negro con bordes morados.**

 **disclaimer: todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son pertenecientes a SEGA excepto mi Oc Christine.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Be happy**

 **(Tiempo:** dia **Era:** medieval **lugar:** castillo de Camelot **)**

 **...Hubo un momento de la historia en el cual se habla del rey Arturo, mas conocido como Sir Sonic the hedgehod caballero del viento. El rey tenia pensado hacer una fiesta en honor al fin de la guerra que atormentaba su reino desde que el asumió el trono...**

Christine: Majestad sus deseos son mis ordenes -dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su rey-.

Sonic: Bien lady Balance, quiero que cada orden que te voy a dar sea efectuada al pié de la letra ¿entendido?

Christine: si majestad -respondió sacando un pergamino y una pluma para empezar a escribir, mientras el rey caminaba hacia el balcón del castillo para mirar desde allí todo su pueblo.-

 **...El rey sabia todo el sufrimiento que la guerra había causado a su reino y quiso hacer algo por ellos, por todos ellos...**

Sonic: Bien, quiero a los mejores cocineros del reino trabajando para hacer un gran banquete y que todos los sirvientes preparen el salón del castillo y los jardines de este para hacer la fiesta. No quiero extravagancia en ninguna de las decoraciones, la belleza también esta en los ambientes simples. También me gustaría que llamaran a todos los trovadores, canta-autores y músicos del reino, ellos se encargaran de entretener a los invitados y en cuanto a la comida y los aperitivos no quiero esos platos sofisticados y difíciles que suelen comer los nobles, quiero platillos simples pero deliciosos, agradables para todo tipo de gente en este país.

Christine: ... Y en cuanto a las invitaciones, mi rey, ¿hay algún noble, en particular, el cual no debería ser invitado?. -pregunto-

Sonic: ¿Noble?, los nombres asistirán si quieren. Lo importante es que los burgueses y plebeyos asistan. -respondió girándose para ver a su consejera y amiga la cual lo miraba dudosa pero con una sonrisa-.

Christine: ¿Que estas tramando Sonic?- preguntó dejando de lado el código de respeto-.

Sonic: Organizo una fiesta Christine, nada mas. -respondió en tono relajado-

Christine: ¿Que clase de fiesta exactamente? -preguntó con una actitud relajada a lo cual Sonic sonrió-

Sonic: Una en la que pueda dar un par de horas de diversión a aquellos que lo han perdido todo y de paso pueda darme un poco de diversión también a mi.

Christine: Excelente elección, mi rey.

 **... ¿lindo, no? aunque creo que es muy medieval... ¿Y si probamos con algo mas moderno?...**

 **(lugar:** green hill **tiempo:** medio dia **)**

Sonic: ¡Lo encontré! - Gritó fuertemente alzando en su mano que al igual que el estaba llena de lodo.-

Big: ¡Froggy, aquí estas! -Exclamó el gato mientras le quitaba la rana a Sonic.-

Sonic: Sip, casi me ahogo en ese estanque lleno de lodo pero lo bueno es que tu tienes tu rana. - Respondió el erizo sacándose el lodo de encima.-

Big: Gracias por ayudarme Sonic, se que prefieres correr libre en ves de pasar todo el dia buscando a una rana por eso quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado.

Sonic: No tranquilo, no hace falta.

Big: Yo digo que si. Veras ayer, antes de perder a Froggy, pesqué un enorme salmón con el cual pienso hacer una deliciosa sopa y me gustaría que la probaras. -Insistió, pero Sonic nego con la cabeza.-

Sonic: Lo siento Big, pero no comparto tus gustos por el pescado, ademas tengo que ir a casa a limpiarme.

Big: Insisto, veras que te gustará y en mi casa puedo darte algo para que te limpies.

Sonic: Esta bien, ya que insistes.

 **... ¿Sabes? estas situaciones tienen algo en común... ¿Quieres saber que es?...**

 **(Regresando al castillo de Camelot)**

La fiesta había comenzado ya y el rey observaba como sus invitados bailaban, cantaban, comían y se divertían. Incluso las viudas, los huérfanos, los enfermos y los lisiados, todos estaban felices lo cual llenaba de felicidad el corazón del rey.

Christine: ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta majestad? -Preguntó ella obteniendo la atención del rey.-

Sonic: Veo que has seguido mis ordenes al pie de la letra. - La felicitó para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.-

Christine: Ordenes del rey. Ahora majestad me retiro, se ve que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. -Dijo para después irse a paso apurado lejos del rey, dejándolo desconcertado.-

Sonic: espera, ¿a que te refieres con traba...? -no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido.-

Plebeya: Majestad, disculpe mi interrupción pero quería agradecerle por la fiesta asi que le he traído la mejor gallina de mi granja -Dijo extendiendo en sus manos una gallina grande la cual Sonic recibió dudoso.-

Sonic: Eh... si, gracias pero no deberías... -Quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido otra ves.-

Plebeyo: ¡Majestad!, quería donarle la mejor de mis vacas como agradecimiento por la fiesta. -Dijo teniendo en sus manos una cuerda que estaba amarrada a una vaca grande y gorda. Sonic la miro atónito.-

Sonic: ¿Como le hiciste para...? -Fue interrumpido otra ves por mas plebeyos que hacían fila para agradecer y darle sus regalos al rey.

Y todo esto sucedía a los ojos de lady Nimue que junto a Christine miraban divertidas la escena.

Amy: Je... Al parecer el rey está en problemas.

Christine: Asi es, al parecer su majestad olvidó lo grande y peligrosa que puede ser la gratitud de los plebeyos.

Amy: Si... ¿Crees que tenga tiempo para aceptar un baile con migo?. -Preguntó la dama del lago un poco apenada-.

Christine: Adelante mi lady, tal vez tenga suerte. -Dicho esto la eriza fue con Sonic a lo cual Christine no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza-

 **(De regreso al presente, en la casa de Big)**

Sonic veía como Big se atragantaba con su sopa mientras que el no se animaba a probarla.

Big: Vamos Sonic, veras que te va a gustar. -Dicho esto Sonic tomo la cuchara y dudosamente provo la sopa la cual era exquisita, un poco fría, pero exquisita.

Sonic: ¡Wow, de verdad que esta muy buena!- exclamo y continuó comiendo con ganas.-

Big: Sabia que te gustaría, es mas también tango esto para ti. -Dijo dejando el plato a un lado para sacar una bolsa mediana repleta de salmón.-

Sonic: - atónito por la sorpresa- Big jeje no es necesario ¿sabes?, los héroes hacemos lo que hacemos para ver feliz a la gente.

Big: Claro que es necesario es mas podrías pedirle a Amy que los cosine, son muy buenos y tiene diferentes maneras de prepararlos. -Dijo y Sonic no pudo evitar que le corriera una gota de sudor por la frente.-

 **... Tanto el rey Arturo como el Sonic moderno hicieron todo lo que hicieron por las personas que no tenían mucho con lo que agradecer y eso fue lo que los hizo felices... La generosidad...**

 **(regresando a donde empezó todo)**

Christine: -Cerrando el cuaderno para ver a Sonic- Y... Ahora que sabes como alcanzarla felicidad... ¿Que piensas hacer? -Preguntó-

Sonic: No lo se... tal vez ser feliz mas seguido. -Respondió con una sonrisa.-

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **ay... me duele todo y tengo sueño menos mal tengo que hacer tarea pero gracias a Dios he terminado este fic espero que les aya gustado.**

 **y que mis desvelos hayan valido la pena. :,(**

 **no enserio me deben un rewien Tengo que saber que piensan ustedes!**

 **bueno o malo tengo que saberlo!**


End file.
